Sonic gen.exe
hey let me start by saying i did not have contact with the company and i know about these things i am a fan of gaming creepypasta's and i can be stupid sometimes but i did do what i had do . Like Mullet Mike and others like him would turn off the game i was the one who did turn it off i would play that game if it was on a different disic but not if it was on that disic . Okay i am calm but let me say the game so i can get samash that disic to bites. It was Sonic generation.exe oh God get it out of here I killed that disic and that Demonic sonic to bites . Okay let me start form the beginging i lost my actual Sonic generations disic and can't help but find another my friend Leo and i got our hands on a Sonic generations disic but it cost the exact emount not that I got it for free junk i got it at gamestop for twenty dollars. Me and leo got to my house we put in the game into my ps3 . Oh how we would regreat that desion. When we booted the game up all the same untile we got our first achevement it said blood lust achevement.i told leo that we decided to pull out a hammer and a knife and my rubber snake just incasse i had to explain to him never to trust something like that if u do see it on screen and we should smash the disic if it does anything else strange happens because i have seen something like this happen in a creepy pasta before but i did not recall which one it was . soon we decided to smash it because it said both my name and Leo's ! But sonic said my name and said do it and well kill both of u . I yelled at the top of my loungs and said yeah right but if we don't you'll do it anyway sonic! OH adam didn't get it but you did hey ur sonic .exe the demonic sonic from the sonic.exe creepypasta! oh glourious i see my name follows me now sit its time for round three! Yeah well the real sonic would not let u do this to us i know he is in there! nope he is dead . Leo grabed the hammer and ran twards the tv ! as if hypnotising Leo sonic said kill your self and leo almost did if id did not stop him he would have . Leo fell twords the floor he passe out ! i pleaded with sonic to let us go but he denyed and said play the rest of the game. i cryed there contimplate=ing with my self to do it or not. he looked different now he had that sonic .exe look to him now . i cryed and ran and pressed eject and the power buttpn but nothing happoned . soon i had no choice but to pick up the controler and i played soon a different sonic apeared on the screen dipicting me i thought i ran twords the evil sonic.it was a fight the good sonic winked at me and said i got u now smash the disic to kill him and the other sonics! i did it and the Demonic insane sonic was dead i hope . 11/12/13 Ra3 Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Sonic Category:File Extensions Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure Category:Wall of Text Category:SANICKU DESU Category:Creepypastas that literally can't be understood Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT so scary Category:THREE SPOOKY 5 ME?!?!?!!!!111 Category:Vidya games Category:Haunted Vidya Gaem Category:Demon/Devil Category:Spooky Sonic Saga Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Grammar Failures Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Lol Category:Dismemberment Category:Creepypastas that scared bob the builder Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge